Fire Emblem: Inseparable Love
by FoxRocks
Summary: Ike feels compelled to leave Tellius behind him, knowing he can't be with his love Queen Elincia. But are his affections returned? Ike x Elincia one-shot, please enjoy!


**Fire Emblem: Inseparable Love**

**A/N: I meant to write this story a long time ago, but got caught up in other things. Promised I would write this for ShiverIntheLight a long time back. Feel free to tell me if there are inaccuracies as I've never played Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, and it takes place after the game. Please read the A/N at the bottom as well - enjoy.**

* * *

It was finally the day. The day Ike had been dreading for so long, secretly hoping it would never actually arrive. The day he was going to leave Tellius…

True, it had been his choice to leave the continent, but not without reason. The woman he loved lived in Tellius, and he couldn't bear to be around her at all. Ike knew he could never be with Elincia, so he wanted to start anew and get away from where he wanted to be.

The hope was that he could one day forget the beautiful Crimean queen and everything else he had come to love. It was torment to Ike's heart, to know he could never be with her. Nevertheless, the Greil mercenary knew he had to move on; she would soon marry someone in a high class, and live happily with several children…

Ike tried his hardest to get these thoughts out of his mind, but even as he attempted, they lingered in the back of his mind. He could never love this way again. He could never find another woman like her. He would have to find a way to move on, and be grateful to have known Elincia at all.

Today Ike visited Castle Crimea for the final time. He needed to see Elincia one last time, to tell her he was leaving. And to briefly relive all of their times together, for the last time…

There was no trouble with the guards about getting inside the castle; as Ike had helped save Tellius, he had the respect of most. One guard helped show him to Elincia. The Crimean queen was sitting in her throne, seemingly deep in thought, when Ike arrived. When the blue-haired mercenary did arrive, the green-haired queen perked up, her eyes lit up, and she smiled with a beautiful radiance.

"My lord Ike… I am so delighted to see you again!" said Elincia, getting up from her throne.

Ike managed a small smile, simply glad to see her face again. Her soft, brown eyes locked with his strong blue ones. Despite all the sadness he had kept in the back of his mind, looking into Elincia's eyes gave Ike the truest happiness, however brief it might have been.

"It is good to see you, Queen Elincia," Ike replied.

"How have the Greil Mercenaries been?" Elincia asked, still beaming at him.

"I believe they are faring well. I have left the Greil Mercenaries though, as I feel my time with them is complete; Titania can lead the group now, as I will seek out a different life…"

When he didn't speak more, Elincia mentioned, "I had been hoping you'd come to visit eventually. Ever since the war ended, things have been so peaceful in our kingdom…"

"Good," Ike said. "Hopefully the peace will last for a long time to come."

"My lord Ike… I sense something is wrong," Elincia said as Ike broke his gaze with her. "Are you all right?"

"Yes…" Ike lied. "I came to tell you… I will be leaving Tellius…"

Elincia put her hands to her chest. There was a small moment of silence, before she quietly asked, "Why?"

Again he lied, "To explore new lands; see new places, perhaps seek new adventures…"

"But why wouldn't you wish to stay here? Crimea especially!" Elincia said, uncertain he was telling the entire truth. "Is this really your desire?"

Ike swallowed hard, having trouble telling his love these lies. He knew that she knew that he didn't really want to leave. He would have to tell her what his reasoning was.

"Queen Elincia… I feel compelled to tell you the truth. There is no easy way for me to say this, but I must. My Queen… I have fallen in love with you…" Ike started to explain.

Elincia remained attentive as Ike made himself continue, "Through all the time I've spent with you, fighting for you and this country… I found myself falling for you. I tried not to, because I know it was not right, but I could not help myself. Queen Elincia… I have to leave to start anew."

"Oh, Ike…" Elincia began, a horribly sad look in her eyes now. "Why must you leave…?"

"I cannot allow myself to remain here, knowing my love is here as well, and I cannot be with her," Ike said, his eyes dark and gloomy now.

Elincia wanted to speak, but she could find no words now. She felt so sorrowful, knowing Ike thought he had no choice but to leave over this. She loved him back so fiercely… but she knew it wasn't natural for a queen to be in love with a mercenary.

After standing in silence for what seemed like a long time, Ike nodded, and made his way out of the room. Elincia was conflicted, half of her desperately wanting to tell him she loved him back, the other half obligated to her country's customs. It may have been completely irregular for a queen to marry a mercenary, but Elincia had never thought of anyone else but her Ike when it came to love… As Ike left, she battled the decision within herself, to listen to her country or to her heart…

* * *

Once he exited the castle walls, Ike mounted his horse (one he had purchased for his travels), preparing for his departure. His heart couldn't sink any lower, and his thoughts couldn't be any gloomier. He took deep breaths of the outside air, hoping a new start would help erase his memories and thoughts of her…

Ike traveled for only a few minutes, each of which dragged on. He rode his horse slowly, in no real hurry. Dusk was approaching, the sun beginning to set. He would have to get a boat, supplies, and more for his journey out of Tellius…

In the midst of his thoughts, a familiar voice shouted, "My lord Ike!"

Initially, Ike could have mistaken the voice for existing only his head. But when she called a second time, Ike realized Elincia was there! He stopped his horse and turned around, to find Elincia running as fast as she could to him. The sight was quite unbelievable; the mercenary was speechless as she approached him.

"My Ike! You cannot leave!" Elincia panted, running on little breath.

"My Queen…?" Ike started, but he couldn't find more words to finish.

"Ike, I love you! I love you back! I cannot leave my heart unresolved…" Elincia explained, as Ike dismounted from his horse.

His spirits were raised with these wonderful words, but a burden still remained. "But, my Queen…"

"Ike, please just call me Elincia… I want you to…" Elincia stopped him, putting a delicate hand to his muscular chest.

"Elincia…" Ike started again. "How could you love me? I am but a mercenary, and you are the queen of Crimea… you cannot love me…"

"My lord Ike, that does not matter," Elincia replied, pushing her body against his. Shutting her eyes, she embraced him, wrapping her arms around him, and let a smile emerge. "Ike… what is true love cannot be deterred by anything…"

Ike slowly hugged her back, allowing his feelings to take control. While part of him felt wrong, Elincia's love reassured him. Eventually, the hug ended, but she remained close to him.

"I cannot love another man; no matter your position, you are the only love I've ever known… and ever want to know…" Elincia explained.

"Elincia… what will we do?" Ike wondered. Though he had just discovered his affection was returned, could they really be together?

"We will be together, Ike. Whatever it takes… but you must not leave me, or our continent…" Elincia said, still concerned.

"I will not," Ike promised. "I just did not think you loved me in return…"

"I always have," Elincia replied, again resting her hand on him. "All you have done for me… for this kingdom…"

After another moment of silence passed, Elincia smiled, and mentioned, "Besides, you are a hero to all of Tellius! They could make an exception for you…"

Ike smiled at the thought, hopeful they could finally be together. Never had a more blissful moment come to Ike than to hear Elincia say that she loved him. Never had a more blissful moment come to Elincia than to know Ike loved her back, and that he would stay…

The two remained outside, enjoying a few more moments alone before returning to the castle. Eventually they did make their way back, but not before embracing once more, sharing their feelings with one another with another hug and a sincere kiss. A beautiful sunset complemented their moment together, as they walked back to Castle Crimea. Love had never been more inseparable or radiant in all of Tellius…

* * *

**A/N: Finally a new story cranked out. I'm sorry to anyone who was waiting for another work of mine, but I hope this one's satisfactory. I love the Ike/Elincia pairing, and I'd say this is my favorite of the one-shots I've made of them. It was disappointing that my original short story, 'The Crow', didn't garner any attention, but hopefully this will. Also, to anyone interested, I have plans to continue 'Sonic: A New Enemy', as I've seen increased support and attention for it. Thanks to all supporters and readers, so sorry for waits, hope to keep up the writing! God bless!**


End file.
